Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of propeller deicing.
Propeller deicing systems prevent ice build-up on aircraft propeller blades. Generally, the systems include a resistive heating element applied to one or more sections of the propeller blade. When current is applied to the heating element, the bond between the ice and the blade surface is weakened, thereby allowing ice to be thrown off by the centrifugal force resulting from rotation of the blades. The current to the heating element is supplied by a power source located on the non-rotating side of the propeller. Thus, to supply the current to the heating elements on the rotating blades, a rotating interface is used.